


Show Me How to Feel

by darktensh17, Omega_Hux



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Camboys, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Techie and Hux are Twins, Threesome - M/M/M, Twincest, Voyeurism, performing for people, they're both trying their best
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-05-15 21:09:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14798009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darktensh17/pseuds/darktensh17, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omega_Hux/pseuds/Omega_Hux
Summary: Identical twins Techie and Hux are struggling to make ends meet after their father disowned them. Between school, rent, and Techie's medical bills they're just getting by. When Hux loses one of his two jobs it looks like everything is going to go to hell. Until Techie finds a job that gives them a good boost. Of course when his brother finds out what it is he isn't exactly pleased.When Techie's biggest customer offers enough money to let them live comfortable if Hux joins Techie in his sessions, well their fortunes just may change for the better. . . if Techie can get his brother to agree.





	1. Techie

**Author's Note:**

> This is an RP between omega_hux and I. Please enjoy.
> 
> First chapter is largely from Techie's point of view.

Techie tried not to flinch when he heard the front door to their apartment slams shut. This usually signaled that something bad had happened to Armie at school or at work. Armie very rarely got angry enough to make a lot of noise, but it was often a red flag when he did. 

Worried about his brother, Techie saved his work and pushed his chair back from the computer desk located in the living room to pad into the attached kitchen.

He couldn’t help but rub his eyes as he transitioned from the dark living room to the brightly lit kitchen. The light burned his overly sensitive eyes and Techie unconsciously reached back to pull the hood of his jumper over his head to protect against the glare of the incandescent bulbs. “Armie? Is everything okay?”

It’s obvious that Armie doesn’t hear him right away and this signals further that things are very bad indeed. Techie wonders if Armie’s current mood was to do with school or work, both of which are high stress areas for Armie. 

Between getting his Master’s degree and working two jobs to support both of them, Techie knows Armie is beyond stressed. It didn’t help that Techie’s own health problems make it hard for his twin to work- especially with his anxiety- and Armie has to take the lead. Even so Techie knows that they were barely keeping afloat. 

Eight years ago, their lives had been much different. Sure, they’d been living in a big house but they’d been living under the rule of an authoritarian, militant, abusive father who had taken the first opportunity he could to kick them out. His reasoning was their sexuality and despite their ages, their father sent them packing without a second thought. They hadn’t even been eighteen yet and they suddenly found themselves homeless. 

Terrified, they’d found a homeless shelter for youth in their situation who housed them until they both finished high school. Armie had gotten a full scholarship to a college in a different state, and with the funds saved up from Armie’s part time jobs-and aid from the shelter- they had packed up what little they owned and moved for a fresh start. 

It hadn’t been easy, especially for Armie who had been the one working hard to keep them in their small apartment. Techie gets some funds for disability due to his cronic illnesses, but it’s barely enough to help alleviate the financial strain that they are constantly under. 

It always makes Techie feel guilty because he can’t work like normal people do. . . 

Hopefully Armie wasn’t angry with him. No matter how much Armie may assure him, Techie can’t help but feel bad about how little he can do to help due to his health issues. A fever he’d gotten as a child had ruined his eyes and his lungs, and because of that Techie has breathing problems as well as severe asthma. light sensitivity and vision problems also plagued him because of the damage to his eyes. 

Techie needed medication for his anxiety, antibiotics to keep away infection, pills to boost his immune system, three inhalers all for different aspects of his breathing problems, and then the special eyedrops which cost almost as much as the other medication together. His disability insurance only covered a small portion of the cost of these medications. 

Armie seemed to think that it was his job to take care of both of them. He had this notion that he’s responsible for their father having thrown them out, but Techie knows that their father would likely never have thrown Armie out if not for Techie. Armie is smart and driven, he’s going to go places, even if he is gay Brendol Hux would have likely seen him as a worthwhile investment to make himself look good. Techie on the other hand is a failure who can’t do basic things. It’s because Armie would never leave Techie that he was disowned as well. 

Everything Armie takes on is too much for one person. At twenty-four, Armie shouldn’t have to feel like he has the weight of the world on his shoulders.

"It's nothing, Techie. Go back to bed." Armie said. It’s past midnight, and Armie is obviously exhausted. He storms past Techie toward the fridge, where he opens it to pull out a bottle of cheap wine, one of the few indulgences he allows himself to partake in on occasion. 

Something is obviously wrong, and while Armie wasn’t one to talk about things that were bothering him, Techie knew that when he went to the wine things were really bad. 

“I um, wasn’t sleeping. I was doing some work for school.” He took a step further into the kitchen, hanging back on the other side of the island that they used as their kitchen table. “Armie. . . what’s wrong? Y-you know you can tell me anything right? I know I’m not very reliable, but you don’t have to take on everything on your own.” 

He couldn’t help but play with the hem of his hoodie as he spoke, lowering his eyes to the ground. “I-is it about money? Because I can get a job so you don’t have to work so hard. There’s things that I can do online I-I’m sure.” 

The thought of dealing with people, particularly in situations where they could get loud and aggressive, had Techie’s heart clenching in fear and his breath catching in his throat. He tried to push that down so that Armie wouldn’t know how scared he found the prospect. Still he didn’t like seeing Armie like this, and that had been happening more and more over the last few months as school, work and the cost of bills kept pilling up. Techie tried really hard to not be a burden, but the medication he needed wasn’t cheap and as a part time student he wasn’t on the school’s health plan to help alleviate costs. 

Armie poured a full glass of the wine, putting it to his lips immediately. Techie knew the taste of it was bitter with just a hint of sweetness and that Armie used it to help calm his nerves. He set the glass down harshly, the wine sloshing dangerously within the cup.

"That's my burden to bare, Techie. I just. Fuck..." Armie hissed out, exasperated. He carded a hand through his hair before picking the glass back up and going to the living room. He sat on the couch, setting the wine on the coffee table after one more indulgent sip.

He obviously didn't want to tell Techie what happened. Techie knew that Armie thought he was anxious enough without having to hear his problems and very often didn’t share any of the burden.

But he shouldn't hide things from Techie, it wasn’t fair to either of them. 

Techie followed Armie into the dark living room, coming to sit down beside of him and tried not to push.

After a stretch of uncomfortable silence, Armie spoke up. "I got fired, from Target. Some outlandish customer made complaints. Now I’ve only got the internship to bring in income." He grumbled, not needing to vocalize that it wouldn’t be enough to go by. When he pulled his phone out of his pocket, Techie knew he was checking his bank app and how much money they had in it.

“Oh Armie. . .” He didn’t want to sound unsympathetic, he could see how upset his twin was, but he also knew how much Armie hated that job. “It’ll be okay.”

He tried to keep the tremble out of his hands as he reached over and took Armitage’s free hand. “You already do too much, you’re running yourself ragged. . .” He couldn’t help it when tears began to gather in his eyes. “You do too much, and I’m just a b-burden. I promise that I’ll find someway to bring in money too. So, you don’t have to find another job!”

Even if Armie told him no, Techie was determined to find something. He wasn’t going to be a burden on his brother anymore.

"Oh Techie, no, please don't blame yourself. This is why I didn't want to tell you." Armie replied, squeezing Techie's hand. He gently pulled Techie into a hug, stroking his hair in a soothing manner, which Techie was suddenly horridly self-conscious about how greasy it was.

"I'm just...upset. After my shift I wandered around town for a few hours trying to calm down, but it only angered me further. And I still have a report to finish in the morning before class. I'm just...stressed. Please stop crying." He said, trying to soothe his distressed twin, even though it’s Armie who should be more upset. 

He’s probably trying to figure everything out, he always does. They only had each other to rely on and Armie always takes on everything so that they don’t fail school or lose their apartment because of money.

Techie felt bad for being the one crying, he shouldn’t be this pathetic with how upset Armie is! He shook his head, trying to stop his tears, even though the effort seemed to make the tears come faster and harder. “N-n-no! You can’t keep taking on e-everything on your own Armie! I’m not going to be a burden anymore!” 

Pushing himself away from the comfort of Armie’s arms and struggling to his feet despite the way that he’s trembling and the air is rasping through his lungs, Techie felt certain in his resolve. He was going to get a job so that Armie didn’t have to run himself ragged. 

“I’ll do it! Y-you’ll see!” The last comment was incredibly childish, but he couldn’t take it back now.

Without waiting to hear from Armie, he ran into his room and threw himself on the bed, digging out his tablet and typing furiously on it. There had to be something he can do.

"Techie!" He heard Armie call after him, far enough away that Techie knows that he’s still in the living room. 

In the back of his mind Techie knows that he was hyperventilating but he was too stubborn to stop and try and get his breathing under control. It was a sign of immaturity and lack of care for his own health. Everything started to go dim and Techie was distantly aware of falling face first on to the bed as consciousness left him. 

Losing consciousness meant that he was not aware of his brother’s hands falling to his side after he called out Techie’s name. Nor how he’d been thinking about how this wasn’t what he needed right now. 

Armitage was thinking about how Techie was far to sensitive, and how he knew this would happen when he told his brother about his job loss. How Techie blamed himself for their situation, because of his health and anxiety, and it was true that Techie's medications were expensive, but Armitage would never make his brother feel like a burden. Armitage felt that Techie had always been there for him as support, even if he couldn't work. Armitage would never kick his brother out, Techie would never survive on his own.

He ended up giving Techie space. They were both stressed, and it was almost one in the morning. Armitage had to wake up early to work on homework as it was.

Standing, he picked up his glass of wine and finished it, putting the glass by the sink before heading to his room. Their rooms were right next to each other, and he could still hear Techie crying.

"I can fix this." Armitage mumbled to himself as he stripped down to his underwear. He would figure out some way to keep them afloat.

For now, he buried himself under the covers, falling into an uneasy sleep.

-

The next morning Techie woke up with a headache and a sore chest. He realized blearily that he must have passed out last night, which would explain why his chest hurt so much. . . Groaning he burrowed back into the blankets and went back to sleep another few hours and didn’t bother to actually drag himself out of bed until well after noon. 

Armie would have been gone for hours by this time. 

Shuffling into the kitchen Techie took his medication and grabbed a glass of water and banana to wash them down. He then proceeded to shuffle into the living room, booting up his computer and sign into the server for his favourite game. Maybe one of the other members would have so advice on where he could look for well paying jobs that required very little human interaction.

Dreaded_Tech: [Hey guys. Hope everyone’s doing well today. Sorry for disappearing so suddenly last night. My bro lost his job and it was really tense.]

Pressing enter he watched the messages scrolling through the screen as his friends online replied to his message. 

Dreaded_Tech: [I don’t suppose anyone has any advice on where I can find the job where I don’t have to leave my house but can make easy money? Lol]

He’d typed that in jest, not really expecting to receive any answers. Switching out of the chat for now he resumed his search, quickly deciding that tech services was not something he wanted to do, despite the fact that it accounted for many at home jobs. He didn’t think that he could deal with people who would get angry at him when things didn’t work.

A personal DM popped up in the corner of his screen, showing a message from Radar_Tech_Matt.

Techie smiled at the sight of the message and clicked on it, quickly reading through it. 

Radar_Tech_Matt: [Hey, I saw your post in the chat. I know of a few jobs you could do to make cash. If your willing to show some skin. Lol.]

He wasn’t too sure what Matt meant by that, but his searches hadn’t turned up too much so he didn’t think it would hurt to ask.

Dreaded_Tech: [Hey to you too. What sort of jobs? Showing off some skin???]

Radar_tech_matt: [I'm not trying to be a perv..but.]  
[You are cute. You posted a selfie when you got those new headphones, remember?  
Anyway, I have a friend who is a cam girl. She makes serious money bro.]

Radar_tech_matt: [Like]

[Thousands a week. All she has to do is fool around on camera and flirt. I think you could do that. Your ginger too. People like that. Plus, you can say no to stuff u dont like. You are you're own boss.]

Radar_tech_matt: [Like Just think about it.]

Techie stared at the message, unsure of what to say. “A cam girl?” The amount of money was a lot, more than enough to handle not only the rent, bills and food, but also all of Techie’s medication and hospital bills. Still. . .

Worrying his lip between his teeth, Techie signed out of the computer in the living room and hurried to his room, shutting the door tightly behind him. He couldn’t help but feel like he was doing something wrong as he picked up his tablet and did a quick search for cam girls and boys. 

Even though he’d occasionally watched porn, it wasn’t his thing really, still this was something else. There were sites calling for people to become one of their ‘stars.’ 

Techie shook his head. He couldn’t. . . . but if the money was really good...

Unbidden he searched through the requirements, seeing what the minimum requirements were. There was the requirement of a copy of his ID to prove that he was eighteen, which made sense, a webcam of course, and some sites required a minimum number of performances in a week with at least one being on Friday or Saturday.

It didn’t seem that it would be too horrible and after watching a few of the free videos available, it seemed that someone like Techie who was shy could do this.

Matt’s message about being ginger and cute rang through his head and he looked through the categories and saw that there was indeed one just for gingers. Fetishes were such strange things. . . 

Before he could stop himself, he hit the sign-up button and started going through the process, linking the account to his paypal. If he didn’t like it he could always quit, there were no contracts that stated he had to stay for a certain amount of time. This probably allowed the sites to dump unpopular camstars. 

Techie could only hope that he would prove popular enough for this to be worthwhile financially, and he tried not to think about how disappointed Armie would be if he ever found out about it. . .


	2. The Big Fight

No matter what he tried, Hux couldn't find a new job. The one thing he liked about Target was that he had his schedule set around school and his internship. Now, however, while job hunting, it seemed most retail jobs wanted hours and availability he just didn’t have. It was infuriating. He did almost too well in interviews, and the managers knew he was far too skilled to be a burger flipper or a cashier so he always got the same spiel at the end. “You’re very qualified, too qualified, you’d be wasted here.” 

He used to laugh at the idea of being over qualified, and now he was living it.

Yet, to his surprise, Techie had gotten a job. His twin had told him he started designing logos freelance for money, and Hux was glad to see Techie doing a job he was capable of. It was two weeks after Hux lost his job that Techie came to him with cash, not a huge amount but enough to pay their phone bills and buy groceries. Hux had never felt prouder of his sibling. Techie seemed pleased as well, finally able to help his brother out without having to risk his health at a job that dealt face to face with people.

For once Hux saw a silver lining. He wouldn't say it out loud. . . but being the only one bringing in the money was wearing him thin. Techie's help was easing his stress, and for once he started to put more focus on school instead of finding a second job.

It wasn't until he came home early from classes one day that it all crashed around him. The professor had let everyone leave early (her sister was having a baby) and Hux was glad for the small break.

He entered the apartment quietly, wanting to surprise Techie with some free time they could spent together. Maybe they could watch a movie on the couch and talk about Techies new job; his twin still evaded the details of his freelance work.

Hux put his keys on the table, going to Techie’s room and opening the door, not bothering to knock.

Right when he opened it he saw Techie, fully naked with his cock in his hand on his bed, jerking off in front of his laptop. 

"What the hell- Techie!" Hux exclaimed, covering his eyes and turning away. He should have knocked. Fuck. Was he watching porn? It looked like a chat room. Did Techie have a boyfriend he didn’t know about?

“A-Armie!” Techie squawked in surprise from behind him, followed by the sound of the laptop being slammed closed and the blankets on Techie’s bed being pulled over him. 

When Hux didn’t turn around right away, Techie seemed to take the time to quickly get himself dressed. “Y-you’re home early!” Then nervously he added in a whisper, “How much did you see?”

 

Hux's cheeks were still red with second hand embarrassment. He had never walked in on his brother masturbating before, let alone like this. The more he thought about it the more he realized Techie was putting on a show for someone. The camera app had been open. Techie had seriously been jerking off for someone to see. It was completely unlike his twin. Techie was shy and reserved, and Hux couldn't picture his brother being so bold.

Yet, the evidence had been clear.

Turning around, he faced Techie, even if he was having trouble looking him in the eyes.  
"I saw you-ah-jerking off for someone. Techie what are you doing? The internet has creeps on it! Shouldn't you be working on your freelance stuff, or homework?" He growled, growing irritated.

Techie’s cheeks turned red with anger and embarrassment at Hux’s words. “I-I’m not a child! We’re the same age! And I know how dangerous the internet can be, I’m on it a lot more than you are!” He was tugging on the sleeves of his hoodie, a sure sign that he was agitated, not that his shouting wasn’t an obvious sign of that.

Hux wasn’t done, "I don’t want you exposing yourself. Even if its for some guy you like. He's probably some internet predator. He could have been recording you! Do I seriously have to restrict your internet privileges?"

It was very rare for Techie to get so angry, Hux had only seen it once or twice, but it was obvious he was angry now and he didn’t seem to he calming down any. “All of my computers are routed through multiple servers and VPNs to keep me from being tracked online, it’s the same inscription I have on all of our devices, even our phones. I know all about being safe online Armie.” He paused and deflated slightly. “And that was. . . it was just some fun. I never do it when you’re here because I knew you’d react badly.”

Behind them Techie’s phone began to signal he had several new messages but Techie made no move to go fetch it to check any of them. Likely it was whatever pervert Techie had been performing for. 

Hux glared over at Techie's phone, unconvinced. They may be the same age, but the responsibility of caring for Techie had always landed on Hux. Their father was a distant man, and Techie was ill most of his childhood. Hux felt like an unofficial guardian to Techie and was very protective of his twin.

"Just some fun?" Hux said curtly, brushing Techie aside.

"You were exposing yourself to someone on the internet! What next? Your going to invite them here? A possible murderer or crazy person. I won't have none of it." He said, grabbing Techie's laptop. He had to put an end to this before it got to far. His brother was gullible, and he wouldn't let some internet crush take advantage of him.

"I'm taking this. I'm putting a parental lock on your computer, and your phone." He added, scooping up the phone on the bed as well.

"It's for your own good, Techie. I'm not the bad guy here."

“Stop treating me like a child Armitage! You’re not my father!” Techie screamed, his anger and irrationality obviously getting the better of him He was panting harshly, hard enough that it was beginning to devolve into wheezing.

He didn’t backdown from Hux’s stern state, glaring at him. “How is this any different from your hookups?! I know what you’re doing when you don’t come home until really early in the morning, and it’s not spending the whole night with Phasma. She’s nice enough to keep me updated when you go out. Plus, I track your phone while you’re out because I’m always worried about you too!”

“I can’t do any work if you take my electronics away!” There was no hesitation or waver in Techie’s voice as he continued to speak. “For someone who is so worried about money all the time and can’t find another job, you’re quick to turn away a source of income!” 

His words were meant to hurt, and they did, hitting at many of Hux’s insecurities, knowing the effect that they would have on Hux.

"Techie calm down you’re giving yourself an asthma attack!" Hux snapped, eager for this whole debacle to be over. He couldn't remember the last time they had a real fight. Techie never had a boyfriend, at least not that Hux knew about. He was always Hux's innocent sibling, all smiles and messy hair. Even at 24 he still viewed Techie as the kid with braces and an inhaler in his backpack.

He hated to think that Techie maybe did find someone, was actually going out and had a boyfriend.

He hated that he had to admit Techie was grown up.

"I'm just...listen...I'm sorry I over reacted." He sighed, putting the computer and phone down on Techie's desk. 

"I know you're an adult who can make your own choices. I just...want them to be good ones, ok? I don't have anyone else. I want to make sure your ok." He admitted, allowing himself to be vulnerable for once.

It was obvious that Techie was shocked at how quickly the fight fizzled out of Hux. Even though they never fought, disagreements usually got dragged out for some time due to them both being unwilling to back down. More than one disagreement had ended with them not talking to each other for one or to days.

With shuddering breaths, Techie sat down and reached for his inhaler, taking several large puffs before putting it aside and looking up at his brother. “I know you want what’s best for me, and you’ve always taken such good care of me. But Armie, I’m grown up. We’re the same age. You don’t have to take care of me all the time, you need to have your own life sometimes, one that doesn’t revolve around me. I know that you worry but I’m okay.” 

The conversation wasn’t just about what Hux had caught Techie doing anymore, this was about so much more. 

Hux placed his hand on the door, wanting to leave. He didn't want to have this discussion. Techie had always come first in his life. It was why all his 'relationships' were one-night stands. He had to focus on taking care of his twin and didn't want Techie to think he would be replaced and abandoned.

But what Techie said was true: soon Hux would have to have his own life, away from his brother. He just didn't know what a life without his twin was like. The thought of his sickly brother being out in the world alone gave him to much anxiety.

"If your so independent and have a new freelance job that supports you so well...then maybe we should plan on not renewing the lease next semester. Since your so independent." He bit out, failing to keep the hurt tone from his voice. If Techie wanted to pull away from Hux, than Hux would pull away first. It was how he kept himself safe from everything.

Techie made a sound like a wounded animal at Hux’s word. He began to make a horrible wheezing noise as his asthma truly hit him badly. Reaching over he grabbed is inhaler and took several more puffs, before allowing his hand fall back into his lap.

When the attack died down, he turned suddenly cold eyes up to Hux. “Father would be proud, despite always complaining how neither of us could live up to his expectations, it seems that at least one of inherited his cruelty.” 

He didn’t wait for an answer from Hux, grabbing his phone and the noise cancelling headphones Hux had gotten him for Christmas two years ago, slipping them on and turning his back on Hux. It was an obvious dismissal. 

"Techie..." Hux started to say, but it was pointless. His brother wouldn't hear him, and he doubted Techie wanted to talk to him now. Instead, he bristled at the rejection, turning and leaving Techie's room, slamming the door behind him.

He didn't want to be in the apartment, or near his twin.

Without a destination, he grabbed his keys and coat, and headed out the door, not caring where he ended up. He needed to cool down and staying home would only anger him further. It wouldn’t help either of them if they just continued to shout at each other. 

-

Even though Techie hadn’t heard his brother leave, the lack of tension in the air was sign enough that Armie had gone out. Wiping away the tears that he’d been unable to hold back, Techie shakily reached for his phone which was still vibrating with messages. 

Flipping it open he began to read through them. Some of them were as he expected, messages asking what had happened, if he was okay, was he going to be streaming again today? There were some even asking for a refund; that would be handle by the website; there was a clause about emergencies and circumstances so Techie probably wouldn’t have to worry about handling hat/

It as the ones asking questions about Armie, some describing him as Techie’s strict-teacher looking brother, that had Techie blinking in surprise. 

[Was that your twin? That’s hot!]

[You should make out with him!]

[Twins are so sexy, I’d pay extra to see you guys do things together.]

[Twincest; forbidden but very desirable.]

[Can we see him fuck you!?!?!?!]

Most of the messages were from some were from new people, some from random repeat customers that Techie didn’t interact with, and lastly there were one or two from repeat customers. One of the series of messages caught his eye, one of his regulars that Techie actually enjoyed talking with had sent. He was a big tipper, but most of all he was polite when he interacted with Techie and respectful.

Kylo_Ren_Supreme: [Who was that? He looked just like you, but with shorter hair. Do you have a twin?]  
[I don't mean to impose but...if you did some videos or live streams with him I would definitely pay big. Your so cute and small, and I wouldn't mind seeing double ;) ]

Techie stared at the message, mentally calculating how much he could potentially make based off of Kylo’s comment of paying big, the man already accounted for almost half the funds that Techie made in a week. 

All the messages he was receiving were pointing to a very, very large sum of money if Techie could get Armie to be part of these shows. . . There was no way that Armie would even do it though. The way he reacted today was a good indicator of that. 

Still. . . it wouldn’t hurt to give Kylo and the others a suggestion that he might. . .right? He could bring it up to Armie in a roundabout way and see how he reacted to is.

To Kylo he typed up a quick reply.

Cheeky_red_cheeks:

[My brother is much shyer than I am. And not quite as small. But I’ll see what I can do ;)] 

There that should be enough to keep Kylo interested, hopefully. Now Techie just needed to talk to Armie. That part was less hopeful, especially with how angry Armie was with him. . . . Maybe he’d be more willing to talk come morning. For now, Techie was feeling tired and just wanted to get some sleep.

Not that sleep was going to be forthcoming with Armie out who knows where and doing who knows what. 

Uncertainly, Techie sent Armie a quick text message that said simply [I’m sorry.]

-

Hux stared at the text. He should respond back, apologize, and move on. 

Yet. 

He couldn't. He would then have to face what he was afraid of: that Techie was grown up, that his twin had a life of his own and wouldn't need him forever.

Hux, however, needed Techie. More than Techie knew. Yes, Hux was the one supporting them, but Techie did so much more. He was always there for Hux, a constant in a sea of change. His twin was all he had, and seeing techie smile and laugh always warmed his heart. He didn't want to think about living alone. Waking up without Techie there, playing his video games in the living room in his boxers, was a heart wrenching thought.  
He craved the normalcy and sense of family Techie offered. He loved Techie and was selfish with that love.

But they were adults. And adult siblings move on to their own lives.

Hux put his phone away, not responding to the message. Instead, he headed back home, his anger now replaced with a bone deep sorrow. When he opened the apartment door he went straight to his room to try and sleep.

Neither of them got much sleep that night.


	3. You Don't Understand

The next morning the smell of Hux’s favourite breakfast cooking wafted through their small apartment. He barely noticed it at first, was content to remain asleep for as long as possible. He hadn’t slept well at all the night before.

There was a knock on his bedroom door that Hux heard but ignored, even when the door to the room was pushed open a crack.

“A-Armie? Are you up?” Techie poked his head into the room to look at Hux, his features twisted in a nervous expression. From the light of the hallway his hair shined with lingering dampness, signalling that he’d taken a shower this morning; a rare occurrence.

Techie licked his lips, pushing the door open a little more and stepped into the room. “Are you awake yet? I made you a cup of your favourite tea and I’m making breakfast for both of us, proper English style just like you like it. I-if you’re um up to it.”

He darted forward and placed the tea on Hux’s side table. “It’ll be ready soon if you. . . um want to come and join me.”

Hux groaned, batting at the air where Techie was. It really was too early for this.

Teche didn’t wait for Hux to reply, already darting back out of the room, but leaving the door slightly ajar behind him.

The smell of Oolong tea wafted to Hux's nose, and he finally sat up in bed, stretching his arms and fighting back a yawn before he reached over and grabbed the tea cup.

The tea was just how he liked it, with a dash of milk and a dab of honey. Techie was obviously trying to turn Hux's sour mood around. Living together for so long meant they knew each other too well, and Techie always knew how to butter Hux up when they got into arguments.

This argument, however, seemed different. Hux couldn't ignore the fact that he wouldn't be living with Techie forever. He had to face reality and have a real conversation with his twin.

Getting dressed, he put on a casual black top and dark pants, combing and styling his hair to his preferred stiffness. He could smell the food Techie was cooking, and his stomach rumbled in anticipation.

When he finally left his room, he padded to the kitchen, sitting down on one of the bar stools by the counter.

"Techie," he started to say, before losing his nerve and letting the words die in his throat.

“I’m almost done, take a seat at the table and drink your tea. I imagine that you didn’t sleep too well. . .I know that I didn’t.” The cheerfulness in Techie’s voice dipped somewhat at the last words and he paused in his cooking.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to bring that up. I want us to have a nice breakfast together and then. . .after if we’re both feeling up to it we can maybe talk?” The words had a hopeful tone to them but also belayed Techie’s nervousness. “If you want that is. . .”

Quickly he turned back to their breakfast, not waiting for Hux’s answer, and focused on finishing it up. Once it was done he made a plate for both Hux and himself and brought them over to the table, setting them down before taking his own seat.

“Um, please enjoy. It’s all your favourite things. . .”

"Oh," Hux said, looking down at the plate of food. "Thank you."

Hux sat in uncomfortable silence with his brother slowly eating his food. He pushed most of it around his plate, disinterested. The meal tasted fine, but Hux felt too much guilt to be hungry. Any hunger that he had previously felt had quickly disappeared.

Hux needed to have a heart-to-heart with his brother but hated to be the one to initiate it. Techie seemed to be trying so hard to make amends, and Hux didn't want to start a fight again with how hard he was working.

But he couldn't dodge the issue forever.

"Techie. We need to talk." He finally said after a long silence. He looked over at his twin and took a deep, steadying breath.

Across from him Techie was worrying his bottom lip between his teeth, staring down at his own barely touched food. “I-I know. . .there’s a lot we need to talk about. A lot was said last night, not all of it appropriate or kind. . .”

It was obvious by his mannerisms that Techie was just as nervous about this conversation as Hux was. “I. . .you go first Armie.”

Hux signed, putting his fork down. "I know we are the same age. I know you are an adult..." He said, trying to keep his voice from breaking. "It's hard. I always viewed you as a little brother I had to look out for, because of how vulnerable you are. I've taken care of you for so long that I've lost sight of the future." Hux pushed away his plate, meeting Techie's eyes as he spoke.

"You have a-a boyfriend now. Will eventually finish school. Move. I need to remember these things. I think we need to start taking steps to make you self sufficient. I don’t want you to feel like I'm holding you back." Hux ran his hands through his hair, his shoulders visibly sagging. It was hard to say, but he needed to say it . He had to put his twins well being above his own loneliness.

Techie blanched a little and then his cheeks and neck flushed. “Um. . . that’s what I want to talk to you about too, but it’s not what you think.” It was obvious he was terribly nervous and there was something else there.

Licking his lips, Techie took a deep, shuddering breath and let it out slowly. “P-please don’t say anything until I’m done, even though I-I know that you’re going to be mad at me.”

Without waiting Techie continued on. “I lied to you last night. I was afraid of what you’d say if you know what I was really doing. It’s not the only thing I’ve lied about recently either.”

“There is no boyfriend.” Techie didn’t look up at Hux as he spoke. “There’s also no freelance job, not e-exactly at least. What there is. . .i-it’s webcamming. Cam boy stuff. When you walked in on me last night that's what I was doing.”

He jerked his head to look up at Hux, tired, red-rimmed eyes filling with tears. “I know you’ll think I’m disgusting but somehow I feel good about myself doing it and it helps pay the bills, and the rent. I’ve even been um saving up extra in case we have an emergency. I am being safe about it, t-they can’t trace my connection, I’ve made sure of that. So um. . .I wanted to come clean about it all. . . ”

Hesitantly Techie reached over as though to take Hux’s hand before pausing uncertainly. “I don’t like that you’ve been thinking that I was going to leave. I need you too Armie, I know it’s s-stupid but I don’t want to ever be separated f-f-from you.”

Hux's eyes widened as he tried to take it all in. It was jarring, shattering the innocent perception he had about his twin. The idea that perverts were ogling his brother as he performed for them; demanding gross and unsavory thing of him. It was beyond upsetting.

Hux pulled his hand back, putting his fingers to his temples to try and calm himself. He pretended not to see the way Techie flinched at the motion.

"Techie. I...I'm sorry. I'm sorry I've failed so spectacularly on supporting you that you've resorted to this. I...I'm.." His voice was shaking, and tears pricked at his eyes. He was a failure and his brother was whoring himself out to make up for it. Their father was right, Armitage would amount to nothing and he was dragging his brother down with him.

"Fuck..Techie I'm s-so sorry." He cried, hiding his face in his palms. He couldn't look at his twin.

Suddenly Techie’s arms were wrapped around Hux’s shoulders. “Armie, no. You didn’t fail me at all. I made this choice, and even if you’ll think badly of me for saying it. . . well I sort of um enjoy it?”

Techie hesitated before continuing. “I’m not good looking, I know that. I’m sickly, greasy cause I don’t bathe enough. . . on top of that I’m socially awkward, a complete shut in. Quite frankly I’m just not a prize or someone people think is attractive. But somehow people look past all of that and actually want to see me perform for them, and they pay me for it. To someone on the other side of that camera. . . I’m worth looking at. It’s okay if you think I’m dirty, or some sort of w-whore because of it. I would understand that. . . ”

With great care Techie pulled Hux’s hands away from his face. “I’ll stop though, find something else if it bothers you so much. I’ve got some money set aside in case I needed to stop, I can use that to keep paying for bills. All I ask is that you don’t blame yourself for a choice that I made. Please, Armie.”

Hux finally looked at his twin. He didn't know what to think.

Techie wanted this? He liked it? Was it some failing on Hux's part, had he let this happen?

Too many questions surfaced to the forefront of his mind. His initial reaction was to beg Techie to stop. To tell him to quit this deplorable behavior and go back to being the innocent sibling Hux was used to.

But, when he looked in Techies eyes, he didn't see shame. Techie wasn't embarrassed about what he did. He was embarrassed that Hux wouldn't approve.

And if Hux didn't approve, demanded Techie to stop, he would be no better than their father. It would be how Brendol would react, shaming Techie and forcing him back into a role he expected. It was how Brendol reacted when he found out his sons were gay.

"I...you don't have to stop. Just..." He composed himself, wiping away the last tears off his face. "Just promise me this isn't something you're doing against your will. That you’re not selling yourself because I can't provide for us." He asked, finally feeling like he was calming down.

"I worry about you."

A shy hopeful smile tugged at the corners of Techie’s lips when Hux didn’t outright reject him in regards to enjoying the cam work. “I’m not. I promise. I did a lot of research before I got into it, talked to people who were involved in it and did lots of digging for information on all the sites I was considering before I decided which one to join.”

Grabbing a chair, he brought it over so that he could sit close to Hux. “I’m sorry that I worried you, and that I made you feel like this was your fault. I’ll admit that I did start it because it offered good money without having to do much, but I meant it when I said I’ve come to enjoy it. It’s empowering in a way I never thought it could be.”

He looked like he wanted to say something more but seemed willing to let it pass. “Um now that that’s behind us, maybe we should eat? Than we can spend the day together doing something fun?”

Hux gave Techie an unsure smile. "Yeah. Let's...let's eat." He said. He was still trying to take in the news but didn't want to complicate things further with more questions.

Instead, he took a few bites with his food, trying to clear his mind. He had to stop worrying. If he didn't lash out, Techie would trust him. And if Techie trusted him, Techie would tell him about what was going on in his life, such as his camming. If Hux was armed with information he could keep Techie safe. Now that he knew what his twin was up too, he could make sure Techie was being responsible online.

It was the only silver lining he saw.

-

While Armie poked around the food on his plate, obviously deep in thought, Techie stayed mostly silent. His mind was on the messages from Kylo and some of Techie’s other patrons about seeing Techie and Armie together on camera.

He wasn’t sure that Armie would be so keen on it, not when he was still trying to digest everything that Techie had told him over the last little bit. To ask Armie if he wanted to join him. . . it wasn’t going to happen any time soon. Techie was certain of that.

Still he was taking it better thank Techie thought he would. . .that had to be a good sign, right?

Going back to what they had just been discussing, Techie tried to decide what sort of activity would put Armie in a good mood by the end of the day. “Did um, you want to good to the art gallery? Or maybe the museum?”

"I can't," Armie replied, standing up and taking his plate to the sink. "I have a class in an hour. Plus, I have some studying to do. It's getting near the end of the semester so my free time is tight."

Techie feels his stomach drop, he knew Armie only had one class during the day on Friday and had thought maybe they could do something after. Surely it couldn’t hurt for Armie to take an afternoon off from studying?

Apparently not. . . Armie was so studious about his studies, often going to the library to do them. Techie rarely saw him lately.

Even when summer break came it wouldn’t mean seeing Armie much more; he’d be working as many hours as he could to make money for school and to pay bills. Techie was certain that the added money from his camming wouldn’t have an effect on much work Armie took on for the summer.

He watched out of the corner of his eye as Armie washed his plate and set it on the rack to dry. He needn’t have bothered; Techie was going to end up doing all the dishes from breakfast anyway. A lot of the housekeeping chores fell to him because Armie was so busy with school and work. Not that Techie had an issue with it.

When Armie finished up, he turned to Techie with an attempt at a smile, though Techie could tell that it was fake. "We could maybe watch a movie tonight? If I get all my homework and studying done on time?"

“Oh. . . o-of course.” Techie’s gaze fell to his plate where he began to push his food around listlessly. He knew his brother, knew when Armie didn’t want to be around him, it was too much to think that Armie wouldn’t be disgusted with him. There would be no movie tonight; Armie would tell him he had too much homework to be able to do.

Lifting his head he forced himself to look at Armie, offering a small smile of his own even as he hid himself behind his hair. “Of course, have a good day at class.”

He didn’t move from the table until long after Armie had left to go to school. He couldn’t find the energy to move, and only barely kept himself from breaking down crying over the sad remains of the breakfast he’d worked so hard to prepare for them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why u no talk to each other!?!?
> 
> Next chapter will bring some naughtiness with some more Kylo in it.


	4. More than He Asked For

Techie did the dishes after Armie left and then took a long shower, cleaning himself from head to toe and inside himself as well. This part was done with a lot of blushing and fumbling, but he’d done his research on how to do it and was semi-confident he did it properly.

He was angry; if Armie was going to think him dirty, well Techie would just pull in enough money that Armie wouldn’t need to do any work. He may not be proud of Techie in that case, but he’d have to accept that what Techie was doing was valid.

Donning a black silk robe that he’d been gifted by one of his clients, Techie dug an item out from under his bed that he’d ordered special for his camming, but had not yet had the courage to use. He also set a small bottle of lube on the nightstand before booting up his site and turning on his webcam.

Once a few people connected, he gave a shy wave and dove right into it. “H-hi everyone. I know I don’t usually come on so early, but I, um, wanted to make up for last night. I’m going to do a morning show like usual b-but it will include a special bidding option. Whoever wins the bid will get to guide me through the first time I. . . um. . . f-fuck myself with a dildo.” He could feel how red his cheeks were as he spoke and couldn’t help but play with the tie on the robe to fight back his nervousness.

He glanced over at the chat bar and could see it exploding with comments. “It’s not exactly like taking my v-virginity, but it will be a new e-experience and will be really special for me.” He ducked his head to hide his face behind his hair to cover his blushing cheeks; his clients loved his shy act. Not that it was all an act. “I’ll close the bidding for my special show in two hours and contact the winner with an invitation to a personal chat. Good luck everyone.”

Techie stopped fiddling with the tie of his robe and let it fall to the ground before he moved to lounge on the bed. “W-why don’t we get started?”

Two hours after his camming, where he leisurely stroked his cock and teased his clients before coming, Techie stared in shock and the price of the winning bid: five thousand dollars. He blinked in disbelief. He never would have thought someone would find his scrawny, bony body worth seeing, let alone dropping large sums of cash to see it. Even as he stared at the screen, the number plain as day in front of him, he could still barely process it.

There was a lot of pressure on him now to put on a good show. With a sum of money like that, Techie had to deliver an exceptional experience. The thought of failing, of fumbling through the show and disappointing the bidder, made his hand shake as his finger hovered over the invite button. 

He did have to smile a little when he noticed who had won.

Taking a deep breath, Techie sent the invite leaving the option for the winner to choose whether he wished to connect to audio on his side as well. It was a feature available only in these private sessions. “Congratulations on winning! Are you ready for your prize?” He tried to say it in a sultry voice but it still came out a little shy and forced. 

The invite was accepted almost immediately, the patron’s familiar Darth Vader icon blinking green to show he was online. On the other end Techie could hear static before a gruff voice came through the mic. "It's nice to finally talk to you." The client said, catching Techie off guard with how deep the man's voice was.

Techie smiled at the sound of his rich voice. The man had been a loyal client of Techie's since the beginning. Often Techie wondered if Kylo was an old creep like his brother assumed camming clients were, but after hearing Kylo speak he could tell the man was on the younger side. “I was hoping you would win Kylo. You’re my best customer and always so polite.”

“Of course. I wouldn't dare be rude to someone as beautiful as you.” Kylo’s voice was slightly strained as he spoke, and Techie could hear what he now recognized as him stroking himself slowly. "I was hoping to send you some...things to try on as well. If you’ve set up your gift P.O box." Kylo replied.

“Uh huh, I have it added on my profile.” Techie was settled on the bed with his legs spread so that Kylo could see everything, including the dildo and lube set to the side. Blushing he stared into the camera, adjusting the webcam's view so Kylo could see him better. “You want to send me things? You’re already so good to me.”

"Of course I do." Kylo purred, his deep voice rumbling. "Look at you. Those pouty lips, soft thighs. Those freckles. Fuck. The ginger hair alone is enough to get me off." Kylo said into the mic, his voice making Techie involuntarily shiver.

Smiling impishly, Techie played with the trimmed curls around his cock. He was slowly working himself to full hardness. “Especially when I’m ginger everywhere?” He teased, before moving his hand to rub the head of his cock, smearing a bead of precum around the slit. “I’m at your command for the duration of this session. Tell me how you want me. I want to make it so good for you.”

Camming was like acting in a way. Techie enjoyed what he did but he always felt like a different person in front of the camera. Maybe that’s because the people who watched him wanted to see him and appreciated him in ways that no one else ever did. No one appreciated him but Armie, and he appreciated Techie in a very different way than Techie’s followers did.

“I need your guidance, Kylo. I’ve never done this before.” It wasn’t an act in the way his face and neck flushed in embarrassment. He really was a virgin and had never done more than touch himself and jerk off both in private and in front of the camera. Sex, penetration, it was all territory that Techie was only now starting to show a interest in. 

Kylo's voice came through the speaker, soft and velvety as he spoke. "You need to lube up your tight little hole first." He instructed, sounding eager. "I want your ass right on camera. Legs wide and open. I want to see you work your fingers inside, hear every sound you make. Start with one finger, I will tell you when to add more."

“Like this?” Techie asked as he spread his legs wide. “Or like this?” Shuffling around he got on to his hands and knees, presenting his ass to Kylo. In this position Kylo couldn’t see how badly he was blushing with both embarrassment and arousal.

This was the most vulnerable position he’d ever put himself in on camera. Kylo could see everything. Techie’s cock hung heavy between his legs with how aroused he was from the shame and vulnerability.

“Can you see everything like this?” He asked again as he reached over for the lube and squirted some into his hand. He coated his fingers and reached behind himself, hesitating with his fingers near his entrance.

“Yes,” Kylo replied, a slight hitch in his voice. “Just like that. Start slow. One finger first.”

Techie rubbed the lube around his hole before slowly pushing his index finger, His breath hitching at the new sensation. He let out a soft moan for show, though if the act continued to feel good, he was sure his moans would become more genuine.

"Fuck...yeah...just like that baby." Kylo murmured, his voice cracking. "Circle that pink hole-yes-stick that finger in slow. Nice and slow." Kylo's breathing was heavy, the man obviously enjoying what he was seeing.

Techie moaned low in his throat as he fucked himself with his finger for Kylo, first for Kylo's benefit and then slowly moaning from pleasure. “It’s so good. Feels amazing.” He said, trying to remember to speak. Patrons enjoyed hearing his soft voice.

"I think you can add another. Scissor them in, it will burn a little at first, but after that it will feel really good.”

With Kylo instructing him to push in another finger, Techie nodded and made sure to adjust his position for Kylo to get the best view . Kylo was right about the slight burn, and Techie winced at first from the intrusion of two fingers in his tight hole. Continuing to scissor his fingers and curve them slowly, the pain subsided into something far more pleasurable. With each thrust of his fingers, the lube squelched obscenely, and Techie started to loosen up enough to truly enjoy the sensation.

“It’s so tight. Ah..but..it's..it's good.” His arm was shaking from holding himself up, and he let himself flop forward so that his chest was pressed to the bed. “K-Kylo~”

"Fuck. When you say my name-" Kylo moaned, his breathing becoming husky. "You're going to make me come early if you keep that up." He murmured, voice dark with lust. "Put one more finger in. Then, when you feel ready, I want you to slowly insert the dildo."

Techie did as he was told, adding a third finger cautiously, worried that it would hurt but finding himself aroused and relaxed enough that it went in with only a slight bit of discomfort. It felt amazing to be so full. He wanted more, and eventually he felt stretched enough to add the toy. With his free hand he shakily reached for the dildo, making sure to make a show out of rubbing it against his puckering hole first.

The dildo wasn’t overly large, no more than six inches long and not obscenely thick like some of the dildos he had seen at the shops. It had been listed as the perfect starter dildo for an armature. It was also yellow, which while not realistic, was Techie’s favourite colour.

“I’m ready Kylo. I want it in me.” He whined as he pulled his fingers out, feeling empty without them. 

“ Put it in, Baby. Fill that slutty hole for me.” 

Taking a deep breath Techie pressed the dildo against his hole and pushed it in carefully. Unbidden a keening sound escaped him, the stretch was more intense and better than his fingers felt. “Oh! I-I didn’t think it would feel this-ah-amazing. ”

"Yes, just like that." Kylo gasped, his voice shaky as he spoke. "Go deeper. Keep moving it in and out." He said, coaxing Techie to continue. "There is a special spot inside I want you to hit."

When Techie pushed the toy in deeper it sent even more pleasure through him. “A-ahhh s-special spot?” He said innocently, pretending he didn't know what a prostate was for the sake of the show. While he had never done this to himself, he wasn't so innocent that he didn't understand basic biology. 

He kept fucking himself with the toy, trying to angle it just right. It was frustrating trying to find the hidden spot, but Techie was determined to locate it to please Kylo. Finally the dildo brushed up against something inside of himself that had him seeing stars and almost coming on the spot.

“Oh! O-oh my god!” Shuddered Techie, angling the toy to hit that spot over and over again. It was like the best kind of overstimulation, sending shuttering rivets of pleasure throughout his groin every time he passed over the bundle of nerves.

"Yes-ah-just like that. Just like that baby. Fuck yourself on it. Fuck yourself until you come." Kylo groaned. His breathing was fast, and the man was clearly close to coming. "Touch your cock. I want you to come. Come saying my name, baby."

Techie moved around, changing position so that he was on his knees, still fucking himself with the dildo, but this position allowed Kylo to see it when he began to stroke himself.

The new position had the dildo reaching even further into him and brushing his sweet spot in a more delicious way than before, making Techie moan like the whore Armie thought he was.

“Kylo. Kylo I’m going to come! I’m so close!” He stroked himself quickly, unable to keep himself under control any longer.

Techie bounced on the dildo, sweat dripping down his forehead and across his chest. In this moment he was a slut. A filthy dirty whore. He could almost hear his brother's voice, the scolding tone as he shamed Techie for the act of depravity. The fantasy only spurred Techie on, until finally he was on the verge of completion.

“Fuck. Fuck Armie. Armie I'm coming!” Techie gasped, spilling his seed across the sheets of his bed. His ass clenched around the toy, and Techie's body trembled in the aftershocks of the best orgasm of his life.

The aftermath left him boneless but content. “T-that was amazing.”

Kylo was silent for a moment, the only sound the static of the mic. After a minute of awkwardness, the man spoke.

"Who's Armie?" Kylo said, obviously recovering from his own orgasm. Instead of sounding pleased, there was a annoyed edge to his tone.

Techie froze, a sudden rush of new found horror on his face. He had said his own brother's name during a cam session. Had not only compromised the biggest paycheck of his life, but had just outed himself to his client what a disgusting pervert he was. He was appalled at himself. In the heat of the moment it had felt so right, and now, he was covered with a sudden unstoppable blanket of shame.

“I'm sorry. Kylo I'm so sorry. I'll refund your money. I didn't-I didn't mean too-” Techie babbled, pulling the dildo out and dropping it on the bed. Tears welled up in his eyes as he spoke, and he covered his face with his hands to hide himself from the complete humiliation he felt.

“You didn't answer my question.” Kylo said. 

Techie wished he could go back in time, fix his stupid mistake and spare himself this conversation.

“H-he's my brother. T-the twin of mine w-who walked in on one of my sess-sessions once.” Techie said through his tears. His shoulders stiffened as he waited to be yelled at and scolded by what used to be his biggest client.

There was a uneasy silence for a moment, only adding to Techie's distress. Finally, Kylo spoke:

“You should add 'Armie’ to your sessions.” Kylo said, causing Techie to look up in shock. “Saying your brother's name...fuck...That's very hot. And he's your twin too. It would be a waste not to add him to your show.”

Techie sat there in confusion at Kylo's words. “Y-you're not mad at me?” He asked, lowering his hands and looking into the camera.

“I was at first, until you explained who Armie was.” Kylo replied. “I have a thing for ginger twins, you know.”

Techie was too shocked to respond. He had expected Kylo to disconnect and never speak to him again. Instead, Kylo was eager for more, this time with Armie involved.

"I would like to do this again sometime. Maybe you could get your brother to join in a future show." Kylo said slyly, his voice hopeful. "You would make more money as a set of ginger twins." There was a small pause, as if Kylo was choosing his next words carefully. "I would, of course, pay more for a private show with both of you."

"I. . .I can ask." Techie said after a moment of hesitation. "He isn't like me though. . ." Isn't a whore his mind supplied bitterly. "But if it does come to pass, of course I would reach out to you first. I'd want you to be the first to watch."

Not wanting to talk about it anymore, Techie let out a little yawn. "Thank you so much Kylo. You're always so good to me. I'm feeling a bit tired now; you wore me out. I'm going to end the session and take a nap."

He waited for Kylo's goodbye before flicking off the camera and closing the computer, his thoughts on how Armie had reacted to Techie's news. He really must think so badly of Techie. Their relationship was never going to be the same.

Techie wasn't going to regret it though, because he was helping bring money in to pay for bills and his medication so that Armie at least was less stressed. That at least made it all worth it. Yet, the thought of asking Armie to join him gave him nerves. It was shocking enough that he had thought about his own brother while coming. It was something he didn't want to analyze for a while, and instead went about cleaning his mess, hoping to forget about the frightening slip up.


	5. In Which Hux is NOT Jealous

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies that this has taken so long. Both of us have been busy with things and we're both participating in the KBB so things have fallen a bit to the way side. 
> 
> We aren't abandoning this though! Promise!

Hux tried not to think of what Techie did in the privacy of his own room. Yet, every time he walked past his brother's door, his mind reminded him of what Techie could be doing. Behind his closed door he may be putting on a show for a chat full of strangers. Maybe he was letting some dirty old men say sleazy things to him on the mic, call him all sorts of perverse or derogatory names. It could be that. . .

There were just too many possibilities. Even with Techie being an adult, Hux's need to protect his brother was as strong as ever. Stronger now that he knew what Techie was doing for work. Maybe if he was there to watch he could keep Techie safe.

No.

That was a ridiculous idea. What kind of pervert did it make him if he were to watch his brother jerk off for strangers? He would be just as bad as those strange men, worse even because they were twins.

Yet not knowing was driving him crazy. Even as he sat on the couch after class to relax, his eyes kept darting to the door to Techie's room imagining all sorts of scenarios. He couldn't even remember the plot to the movie he was watching. It was only when a sex scene came on that his attention snapped to the film, and only to imagine his brother in the role of the female character; being seduced by a much older and more experienced man.

Hux startled at the sound of Techie's room opening. Even though he had been eyeing the door obsessively, he wasn't expecting Techie to actually come out. His brother stood there, rubbing his eyes as though he’d just woken up, his hair sticking up at odd angles. He was dressed in a pair of black shorts and an oversized yellow sweater that was falling off one shoulder.

The sight of Techie like this shouldn’t have appeared so erotic, but Hux couldn’t get the image of his brother teasing those people on the other side of the camera with that outfit on. Looking innocent and somehow seductive at the same time.

It took Techie a moment to notice Hux was on the couch and staring at him, when he did he startled badly. “Armie! I didn’t see you there. . .have you been back long?” He glanced at the clock on the wall, starting at it owlishly. “I didn’t realize it was so late. If I had, I would have made us dinner. I um. .. still can if you want? Maybe a quick salad?”

"What?...oh, I already ate. I wasn't expecting you to come out." Hux said honestly. Techie was in his room more and more lately. Keeping to himself. Showing off to those perverts on a cam site. . .

“Oh. . . okay. . .” Techie blinked at Hux’s comment, his eyes looking unusually large in the faint light from the kitchen.

"What were you doing, sleeping?" Hux added hopefully. Perhaps Techie was. Maybe he was just sleeping, not doing anything lude while Hux was in the living room, barely watching a shitty made for TV romance movie.

“Uh yeah. I fell asleep after finishing some homework.” There was nothing on Techie’s face that betrayed whether or not this was a lie, but he really did look like he’d just woken up.

Turning away from Hux, Techie disappeared behind the fridge door as he rummaged around for food. He didn’t come out of it with much; just a few vegetables, not enough to be called a meal. His appetite was rarely large, but this seemed unusually small even for him.

“Did you..um, still want to watch a movie?” Techie asked Hux as he began to cut up his meager portion of vegetables, putting them into a bowl and bringing that over to the couch once he’d rinsed off the cutting board and knives.

Techie didn’t comment on the fact that Hux was already obviously watching a film as he took a seat on the opposite side of the couch, taking up as little amount of space as he could. “I’ll probably be awake for awhile after that nap. . .”

Hux contemplated what to do. He wanted to say no, solely because he was still hurt and withholding his time acted as a sort of cruel punishment for his brother. The rational side of his brain knew that was petty, and Techie didn't deserve it. His brother was his own person, and Hux would have to adjust. He couldn't baby him forever.

Plus, if Techie was out here with him, then he wasn’t performing for those perverts on the internet.

"Yeah. That sounds fun." Hux said instead of his first instinct to say no, turning off his film. He stood up, going over to their shelf of movies. They could watch Netfix, but Hux had seen everything worth watching already.

"How about Dredd? It's your favorite." Hux said, taking the DVD off the shelf.

Techie nodded, picking at his bowl of veggies and nibbling on a cucumber. “I’d like that very much. I really love Dredd, but we could watch something you want to. I know Dredd isn’t a movie you like very much. . . it’s gory.” He leaned forward, doing that thing where he hid behind his hair when he was feeling particularly nervous.

"No, it's fine. I can't remember what happens in it anyway. Maybe I can finish it this time." Hux said dismissively, putting the movie in and pressing play. He moved to sit at the other end of the couch, before thinking better of it. He didn’t want Techie to think he was bothered or upset. Even if it was true.

Instead, he sat down next to his brother, putting his hand on Techie's leg reassuringly. He let his thumb circle against Techie's leg, looking over at the small bowl of veggies his twin was eating.

Techie looked up at him in surprise, his eyes beginning to swim with tears at Hux’s closeness and touch before he blinked them back and looked down at his food, picking up a carrot and nibbling on it. He didn’t say anything, watching the movie intently, but he did shift to lean against Hux.

"So," Hux said not long after the movie started. He was trying to find a tactful way to breach the subject on his mind. "How is...ah..your 'job' going?"

He didn’t, truly want an answer. But to never speak of it again would only prove how narrow minded Hux was. That, and his imagination would likely drive him crazy, picturing all the things Techie could be doing. Hux knew that if he wanted to keep Techie safe, it was best to know what his brother's clients were up to. He couldn't have his brother be taken advantage of.

At Hux’s question Techie flinched and began to fidget. “It’s um, going well. I uh. . . have a p-patron who is kind to me. . .” He seemed to be hesitating about saying anything more, given Hux’s previous reactions, that was to be expected. “It’s good. . . but you don’t want to h-hear about that. Why don’t we focus on the um. . . movie o-kay?”

"A patron?" Hux said, more as a question then a statement. A sudden, unexplainable feeling of jealousy rose up inside him. Some stranger, someone who knew nothing about his brother, was getting to know Techie in impossibly intimate ways. It stirred a feeling inside Hux he couldn't identify, and it only added to his confusion and frustration at what was happening.

Beside him Techie was pulling his legs up to his chest, and playing with a strand of his hair, one that would likely soon end up in Techie’s mouth. Techie tended to chew on things when he was nervous, usually his hair or the cuffs of his sleeves.

“Kylo is kind. . .he never talks down to me, he tips really well and um. . .well he’s just really nice. . . c-considering how it is I know him.” Techie said quickly as he reached back and pulled his yellow hoodie over his head to further hide from Hux.

Techie was acting more nervous than usual, especially considering how confident he had been talking about this subject just this morning. He also kept shifting in his seat, which was not something he’d ever really done before. Hux wasn’t sure how to interpret his brother’s actions.

"Oh. He has a name." Hux replied. He had assumed, naively, that Techie's patrons would be anonymous. Some faceless sea of people that his brother entertained but never interacted with. It just showed how little Hux understood of Techie's hobby-no-his job.

"Do...do they all have names? Or just this one?" Hux tried to make his voice sound interested, and not accusatory. Even if on the inside he was stirring with a deep-seated jealousy.

Some random man, this 'Kylo', was stealing his brother away. Was seeing him naked and flushed, possibly even telling him which lude acts to perform.

Hux gripped the armrest of the couch, his fingers digging into the fabric of their blue sofa. Techie seemed to be trying to disappear into his hoodie, which only further raised Hux's feeling of animosity towards Techie's clients. Not only were these people stealing Hux's brother-who was his first and foremost- but were creating a drift between them.

“N-no. Most of them it’s just usernames. I don’t know a lot of them other than recognizing the ones that come around a lot.” Techie admitted, his voice coming out small, as though he were afraid of Hux, of his reactions. “Kylo is um h-he’s I guess special. . . he sends me gifts too. To my P.O Box, not here. I would never give out our personal address and put us in danger.” He added quickly, almost tripping over his words.

Techie fell silent again, though he looked like he was trying to allow his hoodie to swallow him. “Armie. . .” His voice when he spoke was so quiet. “I know you think I’m gross. . . t-that I’m a whore. . .” He trailed off, not saying anything more, perhaps not able to with the way his shoulders were shaking and his breath was hitching as he fought back tears.

Hux paused the film, putting the remote down and turning to face his twin. Wanting to comfort him. Techie crying was his fault, no matter how much Hux may want to blame it all on Techie’s clients.

"It's...it's not that per say." He manage, putting a comforting hand on Techie's knee.

If he were honest with himself, he wasn't sure exactly why he was so upset with the knowledge of what Techie did for money.

He couldn't place the feeling, or reason, why the idea of these men seeing his brother so vulnerable upset him. Even before, when he thought Techie just had a lover, he had still been enraged.

Something about losing his brother; a sense of deep-seated jealousy at how these people were taking Techie from him. It was irrational and frightening to Hux. He knew, logically, Techie couldn’t remain his perfect, pure, virgin brother forever. That some day down the line he would likely meet someone and do the very acts Hux himself did with his own bed partners.

Yet, he didn't want anyone to have Techie. Techie was- in some twisted way he couldn't quite explain- his. Hux had never been good at sharing. No one was allowed to take Techie from him, especially not these faceless online perverts.

"I just...I wish there was a way I could make sure you were safe. That they weren't taking advantage of you." He said, settling on a compromise for his conflicting feelings.

Techie leaned into Hux’s touch, turning so that he was pressing against him completely in a way that made Hux’s body feel ten degrees hotter. He didn’t say anything as Hux spoke, clearly listening to things attentively. The only sound he made was the occasional sniffle or hiccup due to his tears.

Hux hadn't planned on making Techie cry, yet it seemed it was happening more and more recently. Every time the camming issue was brought up, Hux made things worse with his insensitivity.

There was a long stretch of silence after Hux’s last words.

Finally, lifting his head, Techie allowed his hood to fall back so that Hux could see his brother’s tear streaked and slightly puffy face. Unfortunately, Techie had never been a pretty crier, but who was?

Techie quickly wiped his nose on his sleeve, sniffling slightly before speaking. “Y-you. . um you. . .” He hesitated before ducking to hide his face from Hux again, making it hard to hear what he was about to say. “You could… youcouldwatchmewhileIdoit?” The words were said quickly and in a nearly unintelligible jumble.

Yet, it was Techie's mumbled words that stopped him from comforting his brother, his hand hovering next to Techie's shoulder where he’d been about to pull him into a hug.

"What was that?" Hux asked, absolutely sure he had heard Techie wrong. There was no way his twin had just asked him to, what? Watch? To be in the room while his brother masturbated for clients?

Hux just sat there dumbly, trying to process the jumbled mess he was in. What had his life become? Surely this was all some sort of nightmare.

"Techie," He repeated, letting his hand finally fall on his twin’s shoulder. "Can. . . can you repeat that? I don't think I heard you."

It seemed that Techie wanted to lean into Hux’s touch while looking like he also wanted to pull away from it. Slowly he looked up and met Hux’s eyes, his own still red rimmed from crying. “I-if. . . if you’re so worried. . .that is. . . if you, um want too. Y-you c-could. . .you can um. . .w-w-watch? L-Like a manager or something!” The last part was said hurriedly and a couple decibels louder than was necessary. 

Techie sniffled and pulled away from Hux’s hold. “I. . .I would feel much safer with you there. . . but I can understand if you refuse. It is disgusting after all. Dirty. S-slutty and f-filthy.” His voice trembled and it was obvious he was soon going to start crying again.

Hux felt too many conflicting feelings. Part of him, the sick, wrong part, was thrilled at the idea. Techie would be safe. He would get to see a private part of Techie's life he never witnessed before.

The other part, the more rational one, said he should refuse. This went above and beyond what was expected of him. It crossed the line of acceptable behavior. It was a truly deviant and wrong thing to act upon.

Techie was his brother. He needed to protect him not prey on him like one of his ‘clients.’

Yet, Hux couldn't decide. He knew what he should do; it should be easy. A straight forward 'no'. But he needed to know Techie was safe, that his brother knew Hux would be there for him. Knew that Hux didn't think him filthy or wrong. His desire to be the protective sibling overrode his understanding that this wasn't normal.

"I'll do it." He finally said, surprising himself. He could do this. He could watch over Techie. He would be an impassive spectator, nothing more. He refused to let his depraved feelings come into play.

Techie looked up at him in surprise, clearly having not expected this outcome. “Y-you will?” He didn’t seem to quiet believe it at first, just as startled as Hux at his acceptance. “Armie. . .”

Suddenly he was throwing himself into Hux’s arms, his arms wrapped tightly around Hux’s neck. “Thank you Armie! I know that I’ll feel safer with you there.” Sniffling he buried his face in Hux’s shoulder and continued to hold on tightly as Hux brought his own arms up to wrap around his brother.

This wasn’t the wrong choice. It would mark another change in their relationship,yes. But whether for good or ill Hux would have to wait to see.


End file.
